


freestyle

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Rap Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave writes a freestyle rap for John, and everything goes terribly wrong.





	freestyle

John sits down next to Dave on his couch. The two of them were hanging out in John's old house, just wearing sweatpants and eating yogurt.  


Dave always wanted to work on his free styles, John had next to nothing better to do then just hang out and eat yogurt while he watched Dave go off. 

John interrupted Dave once he paused to take a breath, “make a rap about me!"  


"Man, I could rap about you all day." Dave smirks. "Alright."

Dave took another breath and started dropping a heavy flow.

“Good kid in school, not skipping class,”

“But now I be busting ghost like I be busting ass.”

John laughs. Dave continues,  


“Who you gonna call? Egbert, bitch.”

“Eating that danimals and gogert, bitch.”

John keeps cracking up. Dave keeps it up,  


“ghostyTricker,”

“Pranking motherfuckers more often than dudes catfish on tinder.”

“ectoBiologist,”

“Telling fuckers to watch out for these fists,”

“Smashing, crashing hardcore, like pornostar bitches.”

“Setting Fire to your brain like he sets fire to your britches.”

“John Egbert, garnered to make your head hurt,”

“confuse you, lose you, borderline abuse you.”

“Slap you with a that laugh and then hit you with that smile," 

"ain’t got a chance when your up against the Egbert style.”

“Uh?” John put his spoon back into his yogurt cup. Dave kept going, thinking of a rhyme first.  


“Compile, John’s got those jokes that will keep you hang all the while, you’ll be driving mile-after-mile just to see that smile- fuck I already used that rhyme-“

“Dave?” John asked for Dave's attention. Dave just kept right on going,  


“Hits you harder than guile, street fighter- getting his praises sung by the lil'est Strider-"

“Dave!” John shouted over him.  


“Yeah man, join in!" Dave must have thought John was responding to the line_ "lil'est Strider."_

Dave kept going, "-Dave, gonna put you into your grave-“

“No! I mean stop!” John gestured with one of his hands for Dave to stop.  


“What? Man don’t ruin my flow.” Dave complained.   


“What was all of that?” John asks.  


“All of what?” Dave doesn't know what he's talking about.   


“The- the rapping?” John clarifies.   


“That’s... kind of my thing, John.” Dave jokes.   


“No I mean- you just rapped about driving for miles just to see me smile?” John tells him.  


“Oh yeah, love making you laugh man.” Dave nods.  


“No it.. it sounded... okay never mind.” John gave in.  


“No man, what is it?” Dave asked.  


“You... you just... you made it sound like I was, Uh... breaking your heart?” John nervously smiled.  


“Oh yeah- you do, you slap shit so hard man, you’re breaking faces, bones, skulls-"

“Dave! Stop kidding around for a moment.”   


“Okay... Okay.” Dave stopped talking and agreed to just listen to what John had to say.  


“Do you... um... like me?” John asks.  


“Uhhhh...”

“I mean like... want to date me?” John reiterates.   


“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh....”

“Dude... its um... it’s okay... I mean... if you want too... I might Uh... _like that.” _John confesses.  


“You... you mean that?” Dave lowers his eyebrows and parts open his lips.  


“Yeah- Just... Uh- maybe you could be... straightforward with me in the future, I had no idea you liked me... I thought those were all jokes.” John looks a bit confused.   


“Well..."  Dave let's John know. " I confessed a lot of things to you jokes, so you weren’t wrong.”   


“Framing that you were "checking out my ass" the other day as a joke has me wondering how many things slipped over my head.”

“A lot. A lot of things.” Dave nods.  


"Well... Now you're going to have to say what you mean to me."

"Oh damn, you know my default state is witty sarcasm." Dave defends himself.

"What are you, Rose?" John pokes fun at Dave. "You don't have to say how you feel all the time, just be like... honest with me."

"Okay.. I can do honest." Dave nods. 

John leans forward. Waiting on Dave to say more.

"Right now I just want to rap more. Get these fucking emotions in check. You're killing me right now with that smile."

John closes his eyes and laughs. He listens to his boyfriend just go off.


End file.
